The Thin Line
by pooksy
Summary: Post HW. There is a very thin line bw love and hate as we as we all know. Hermione and Draco are the exceptions. Forced to see each other on a regular basis can lead to strange circumstances though
1. Draco redeemed?

A/N: Hello. I'm back after a very long time, and hopefully that has allowed for new and better ideas to develop. Well, there's only one way to find out, so read and please review thoughtfully.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot and other things I may add that you do not recognise. JK's the mastermind here, not me. These disclaimers are really tedious, and I doubt anyone reads these (I sure as hell don't) so I'm not gonna bother putting them in every chapter.

It was the end of another year and once again, Hermione was sitting on Harry's sofa watching Ron kiss his girlfriend of two years, Rachel Appleby. Harry was also sharing a special moment with Ginny. They had finally gotten together a year ago, although Hermione had a suspicion they had been dating for much longer than that in secret. Of course, it was not only them in the room. There were various other work relations and a few Hogwarts friends they hadn't seen for a long time. Hermione stood out however because of the empty seat beside her. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and kiss planted on her cheek.

"Don't worry. There is someone out there as smart, interesting and nerdy as you. You just haven't found him. Or her." Hermione turned around and punched Harry before returning the hug.

"I know that, and for your information, I was thinking about the report I have to hand into Fudge next week." Harry rolled his eyes and returned to Ginny. The others had pulled apart now and discussing various new years resolutions they were bound to break.

It had been three years since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had of course joined the Ministry straight away as an auror, and Hermione and Ron followed in his footsteps. Voldemort was still on the loose and there were suspicions that his death eaters were ever growing. It was fast becoming a world of suspicion and lies where no one could be trusted. Fortunately, a recent raid had cut Voldemort's supporters down by more than 300 but that was not enough.

Later that night…

He was kissing his way down her neck. She moaned softly which only served to spur him on. Hermione's shirt came off as did his to reveal a very toned and tanned body. She was starting to get more into it when the radio clicked on, announcing that showers was forecast today. Hermione blearily opened her eyes and pressed the snooze button, eager to continue her dream. Unfortunately, the moment had passed, so she got out of bed with a wail of frustration.

"That was a marvellous report you turned in Granger. There is however some areas I would like you to explain further." Fudge continued on and Hermione listened to every word, hoping that there was nothing wrong with her work. Fortunately, the dim-witted minister had not grasped much of the piece so Hermione had to explain it in laymen's terms.

Hermione stepped into the elevator looking forward to a nice relaxing lunch. The doors were just clanging shut when a spark hit the middle and they opened again. A young blond haired man stepped in and let out a breath of air. He looked Hermione up and down with a look of pure disgust. She was appalled. She hadn't done anything to upset the man.

"What are you looking at mudblood" the man sneered. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Malfoy?"

"No, I'm just a living model of the ultimate sex god, Draco Malfoy."

"It is you. Anyone could tell by your conceited manner and stuck up nose." Normally she would have come up with a wittier comment, but she was so shocked to see him in the ministry. "What are you doing here anyway? I ought to turn you over to the authorities right now."

"Now Granger. If I was a death eater, would I be standing in the Ministry, after just being offered a job?" Hermione gaped in surprise.

"How the hell and where the hell did you get a job?"

"Why are you so eager to know? Still spawning that secret crush you've had on me since Hogwarts." He started moving closer as he said this. Hermione backed away.

"Don't flatter yourself." Just then they reached the atrium and both of them left in a huff. Hermione went over to the phone booth and Draco headed to the fireplace. Before he entered he turned around and looked at her. She had improved since the Hogwarts days, that he had to admit.

Later at lunch…

"YOU SAW MALFOY!! Is he still hot? Is he still an ass? Of course he is why am I asking? Is he single? Not that I'd have a chance because I got Harry. Did I ask if he's still hot?" Ginny was about to continue her tirade but Hermione put her hand up to silence her.

"To answer your questions, he was never hot and never will be, yes is still the biggest jerk this world ever saw and I could not care less if he was single or not."

"Ok, so he is still gorgeous, still an ass and yes, you are interested in his partner status." Hermione just gaped at her.

"Who is this Malfoy fellow? From Ginny's banter, he seems to be quite the sexy English man," Rachel said.

"What about what I said! Ginny just thinks he's hot, and I suppose his looks wouldn't blind a person, but he is rotten to the core! And the worst part is, he has a job at the ministry!"

"Brilliant. Now I'll get to see him for myself. What department does he work in? Hopefully he's an auror like you. You would make the cutest couple," Ginny gushed. Hermione raised her wand to jinx her but Rachel caught her hand in time.

"Now now girls. There is no need to fight after this man. After all, Hermione is the only one out of us he can go for." Hermione's face grew red and she began eating her salad with ferocity.

Hermione stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button for her level when a paper aeroplane flew into her hand. Upon opening, she realised it was a note from Fudge, requesting she be at his office after lunch to receive her next assignment.

"I'm sorry I'm late but there was a commotion… what is he doing here? Did he get lost on his way to the Ministry Childcare Centre?"

"Ms Granger. That is no way to talk to your new colleague!"

"Sorry. Hang on. New colleague? He's working here? But his father was a death eater! Doesn't that account for something?"

"I understand his past, but he has assured me that he has changed and we have discussed his position. Just because his parents were on the dark side, doesn't mean he is. I thought you of all people would know that Ms Granger." Hermione cast down her eyes but not before seeing Malfoy's smirk.

"I expect you to show Mr Malfoy around the ministry and he will be helping and observing your tasks for two weeks. After that, he will be given his own assignment. Now, we have got wind of a group of death eaters are in Moscow hoping to recruit new members. It is your job to track down the suspects and see who they are trying to contact. Remember, they may not only be looking for human followers. You need to suspect everyone and everything. You will be leaving tomorrow. A Russian ministry official will be waiting for you at their headquarters when you arrive. Good luck and take care. Oh, and one more thing Ms Granger. You have the afternoon off to explain the basic procedure of Mr Malfoy's job and show him around the Ministry."

Hermione's face twitched in an attempt to smile, but it just wasn't going to work. They left Fudge's office, Malfoy walking alongside her smirking and relishing in the attention he was relieving, especially from the females.

"There is the bathroom. There is the kitchen. Your desk is here, opposite mine. Obviously Fudge placed you there because he knew you would need help every step of the way. Our job is to track down the death eaters and try and find their identity. We also attempt to find Voldemort," Draco shuddered very slightly when Hermione said this, "but it is not our job to duel them until the offensive aurors arrive. Any questions?"

"Yes. Is there anyway we can put up a wall between our desks so I don't have to see your ugly face everyday?" Hermione scowled at him.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. A cup of tea and a nice foot massage should do the trick." Hermione growled in frustration and walked off. Draco smirked and got to setting up his desk. When he was finished all that could be seen on his desk were a few quills and a sheaf of parchment. This was direct contrast with Hermione's desk which was overflowing with parchment and photos of her family and friends were plastered everywhere.

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting at a bar, sipping a martini with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Rachel. She had just finished packing and had to have a goodbye drink with them. Usually she didn't have too many, but she had already had a couple so far because of the daunting prospect of spending two weeks with Malfoy. She was relaxing and getting a little tipsy when who should walk in the bar? None other than Draco Malfoy. Not only did Hermione and her company turn their heads, so did many other females in the vicinity.

"Not only is he going to make my life hell for the next two weeks, he also has to ruin this night for me" Hermione wailed.

"We can go if you want Hermione. I know this other place that's pretty good, and it's not too far away" Ron put in.

"No. we stay right here. We were here first and our night shouldn't be cut short just because of some pompous, stupid, big headed…"

"I hope that's not me you're talking about," a cool voice said from behind her.

"Well, who else could fit that description any better?" Draco scowled and then made his way to dance floor where he was soon surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Fortunately, he didn't bother them for the rest of the night.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take a taxi with you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's only a few minutes away." Hermione usually would apparate home, but had had a few too many drinks and was smart enough to realise that she could end up in the wrong place.

"Ok then. We'll see you when you get back. Take care and don't listen to anything Malfoy says. And if he gives you any trouble, I want you to contact me immediately." Harry then hugged her and the others said their goodbyes. Finally, Hermione was left waiting on the sidewalk for a taxi.

"So, excited for tomorrow?"

"I'm spending a whole two weeks with you and only you. There's more chance of me getting excited over a blade of grass than that."

"Gees, only trying to make conversation. No need to bite." Hermione was silent for a while. Was he really being nice? Or was this all an act. She decided not to say anything just to play it safe.

"So, why aren't you apparating home."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not." Hermione waved her hand at that instant but the cab went straight past.

"Why are you still here? At least let me have the six or something Malfoy-free hours I have left." She waved again but the cab sailed past.

"Well, I do have a motive for putting up with the filth radiating off you for so long." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have a proposition for you. I will remain as close to civil as I can around you, and you do the same. Oh, and you let me scam on other women in Russia without getting too jealous because there are some fine specimens over there."

"Are you seriously going to treat me like an equal human being?"

"Well, no because you are far from it. I'm just going to try and ignore you and not retaliate."

"Oh! That's rich! YOU are the one that starts most of the quarrels! If anyone stops retaliating, it'll be me!" Draco examined his nails, smirking in a knowing sort of way. Hermione grumbled and waved another taxi but it sped off.

"You know, I've changed Hermione."

"What?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief. 'He used my first name and actually sounds sincere.'

"You heard me. Since my father was killed, I've changed. I'm no longer pressured to follow Voldemort."

"Yeah, right!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You know, I though you of all people would listen and understand." He sounded very pissed off. He stuck out his hand and a cab pulled up next to them. "Ladies first," Draco said angrily. Hermione quietly stepped into the car and was then followed by Malfoy.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, seeing as I did hail the cab, you should shut up and be grateful I let you ride with me. Now we are going to your dump first. Tell him where you live."

'Why the hell did he wait for me? Is he being… protective?' Hermione thought. "Um, 255 Wymin Ave please." (I don't know if this is a real place or not, but I couldn't be bothered looking it up).

Draco didn't say a word when she stepped out and she didn't either. He was still quite mad, and Hermione didn't know how to react. 'This is going to be an interesting mission, that's for sure' Hermione thought as she went to her apartment.


	2. Russia and Tim

Disclaimer: You know the drill

"Welcome to the Russian Ministry of Magic. Please follow me to the debriefing room and we will discuss your accommodation, travel and job-related business."

Hermione and Draco followed the official into a cosy heated room and didn't emerge for another couple of hours. The rest of the day went by in unpacking in the apartment they were sharing and silence. Hermione noticed Draco had kept to his word and was completely ignoring her.

"Um, do you want me to make you a coffee or something?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"If I wanted a drink, I would either make it myself or buy it. I don't want to get poisoned!"

"What is your problem Malfoy? I'm trying to be nice here and all you do is throw it back in my face. I thought you were smart enough to understand that just because I'm a muggleborn doesn't mean I'm poisonous or any less a magical human being than you are."

"Interesting theory Granger, it really is. But I'll believe it when you prove it." Hermione scowled at him and he sneered at her. The rest of the night passed also, in silence.

When Draco awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of pancakes and sweet strawberries. He rose out of bed and walked into the living room to find Hermione reading 'The Daily Prophet' and eating her pancakes with strawberries on top. She was already dressed and ready to go.

"What's up with the gourmet breakfast? Of course, it is normal for me to eat that, but I thought you ate cold leftovers from someone else's bin in the morning."

"Morning to you to. I thought I'd indulge myself after the torture I went and am going to go through."

Draco rolled is eyes. "So, where's mine," he said and sat opposite her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you couldn't eat anything made by a muggleborn so I only made enough for myself. I did however see a half eaten pizza downstairs. You better run and grab it before someone else does." Draco scowled and made himself a coffee. He also found a muffin in the cupboard so sat down eating this while Hermione finished her breakfast, a smile playing on her lips.

They didn't have anything to do until later that afternoon, so Hermione decided to go and explore the village they were staying in, as well as buy some food. She rugged up in a thick woollen coat and was almost out the door when Draco yelled after her.

"Hey! Wait up. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a look around if you don't mind. And buy food so we don't starve."

"Ok, I'll come with." He grabbed his coat next to the door and followed her out.

"You do know that I'll be spending most of today around muggle's. Don't you think you might faint or something if you come with me?"

"Do I faint every time I get to Kings Cross?"

"I never really noticed. See, I didn't give a shit whether you were alive or not." Draco scowled at her and continued to walk a little faster.

"If you're hooping that I'm going to speed up and follow you, it isn't going to work. You don't even have to follow me. In fact, I would be eternally grateful if you stayed out of my life."

"Well honey, that is never going to happen. You're my source of entertainment!" Hermione rolled her eyes and entered a dingy restaurant where the walls were cracking and the neon lights read 'ill Caf' instead of 'Lillie's Café'.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't even expect you to go in there," Draco raged.

"Well, I guess you don't know me that well do you. It has a certain old world charm to it, doesn't it?" she entered with Draco tagging cautiously behind. The café was quite empty except for a few strange characters sipping their various drinks, some of which were giving off a particular nasty odour. Hermione walked up the stairs on one side and emerged at a portrait. It was standing stock still at the moment but when Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the small panel on the frame, it burst to life.

"Welcome to Mazorg. Please wait one moment." The portrait just looked at them for a minute and swung forward to admit them.

"How did you know what to do back there?" Draco asked once they had passed through.

"I listen."

Hermione entered a small shop which was the closest to them. It turned out to be an apothecary. She turned around quickly to escape the putrid fumes but found Draco blocking her way, looking very intrigued at the various substances.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said walking towards the door.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Draco answered as he made his way over to a barrel full of strange squares.

Hermione made her way out into the freezing cold again and looked around. Most of the shop names were in Russian and seeing as she only knew very little Russian, it was hard for her to distinguish the different shops. She tried a dor on the opposite side, a little further down and walked into a cosy bar, filled with friendly people and warmth. Figuring this was as good as any to have lunch, she took up a seat at the bar a couple of seat away from everyone else.

"You look lost. Are you new around here?" Hermione looked up and the voice and stared into the eyes of a handsome, smiling young man. He had brown hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Yes. I'm from England. You don't sound Russian though." The man laughed. He offered her his hand.

"I'm Tim and I'm from the States. I'm down here for a while on holiday, touring the country and all that. But I need money to do that so I got a job here, and it isn't half bad. Especially when I meet pretty young things like you."

Hermione blushed. "I'm Kate." Hermione had been told to go under this alias when dealing with other people.

"Pleasure Kate. Now, what'll it be?" Hermione ordered a bowl of chips and a butterbeer.

"So Kate, whereabouts are you staying?"

"I'm at…"

"There you are! Gee's, it's just like you to run off without telling me isn't it?" Draco's undeniable voice rang out. The bar fell semi-silent. "Well, continue your drinking. There's nothing to see here." He seated himself next to her and then noticed then noticed the man she was talking to.

"Paul, this is Tim. He works here." Hermione said angrily.

"Obviously. Well, I'll have a plate of roast beef with the mash and salad."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tim asked in surprise.

Hermione gawked at him while Draco just inspected his nails. "God no! He's my work partner!" Tim seemed slightly relieved when she said this.

He served Draco his meal and then moved on to serve the other customers. Hermione ate in silence, quite displeased that Draco had come and interrupted their conversation.

"What's got your panties in a twist," Draco asked while chewing a bit of beef.

"Well, you came and ruined a nice lunch I was about to have with your rude and insensitive manner! Why couldn't you have eaten somewhere else?"

"Because, I might have stopped Tom from asking you out and I like to annoy you. Oh, and it's warm and there are English speaking people."

"Well, he might still ask me out and his name is Tim!" Hermione said raising her voice slightly.

"You called?" Tim had come back down their way but had fortunately not heard the first part of their conversation.

"Oh, nothing. It's alright. I'm just about to leave now." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, if you ever need to find your way around, just come back here and ask for me." Hermione nodded, slightly disappointed and left the bar. Draco followed her out. They had gotten a few steps away from the door when Hermione heard someone call out her undercover name.

"Wait. Um, are you doing anything tonight? It's just that there's going to be a gig at the bar tonight and I'm not working, so I was wondering if you'd want to come with me, perhaps?" Tim sounded very nervous and was avoiding hermione's eye. She beamed.

"Sure. I don't think I have anything on. What time should I meet you there?" she asked, a grin upon her face.

"Really? You'll really come? Wow. Oh, it starts at 7.30 so I'll see you then yeah?"

"Yeah" Hermione said beaming. They stood there grinning at each other until Draco interrupted.

"Um, Kate. In case you forgot, we have that work function to go to tonight. Sorry John, but she'll have to see you another day. Goodbye." Draco then proceeded to drag her away from there so she could only manage to wave a goodbye.

"That was really rude Malfoy" Hermione said angrily once he'd let go of her arm.

"Well, we are here on business. It's not a pleasure trip. I'm sure you don't want Fudge to know that you were ready to forgo this assignment because of some guy that is no where near as good looking as I am."

Hermione scowled as they made their way out of Mazorg. They found a supermarket on the way to the apartment so Hermione stopped in there (followed by Draco of course) and bought some food. They soon made it to the apartment and Hermione retreated to her room to prepare for the evening ahead. Draco however, sat on the couch and watched TV (which he had just discovered) until Hermione started yelling at him to get ready in the fifteen minutes they had left.

A/N: there you go. Chapter 2. Thank you very much to Sunflower18 who left a very short review, but everything counts! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one, Hermione and Draco get down to business at the party. Read it and tell me what u think!

Catcha!


	3. The Meeting

Hermione emerged from her room to find Draco standing there in black tailored pants, a dull pale gold-yellow coloured shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and a matching black suit jacket. He looked dressed up, but not overdone. Hermione on the other hand had her hair out, straightened and was wearing a peach coloured cocktail dress which had thin straps and was layered at the bottom. It went just past her knees. She was also wearing a long black jacket which dulled her appearance. Draco stared at her for a while and she did the same.

'Wow. I didn't know the mudblood could clean up this well. She looks better than she did at the Yule Ball' Draco thought.

'He doesn't look half bad. But, it is Malfoy. Soft exterior, hard interior.'

"Could you stop gawking at me? We do have a time limit you know. And besides. You'll ruin your make-up with all the drooling."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and exited, leaving Draco to lock up.

"Hello! You can wait for me. After all, we are supposed to act civil at least." Hermione huffed and let him fall into step with her.

They were wearing muggle clothes because dress robes had gone out of fashion and muggle's had realised that strange things happened particularly when people in robes were near.

Hermione stepped into the car that was waiting for them at the front of the building and Draco got in on the other side. They had a driver as this function was strictly for people with high pay checks. Hermione was still posing as Kate, a multi millionaire who had made her fortune by developing a large scale diamond company. Draco was posing as Paul, Kate's business partner. When they arrived, the driver stepped out and opened Hermione's door while Draco let himself out. The looked up at an enormous and very lavish building, surrounded by immaculate gardens and some men standing here and there, talking and smoking.

Hermione took Draco's arm and they made their way to the guard to announce themselves. The outside looked like a peeling down shack compared to the inside. Hermione imagined she could spend at least a year inspecting the fine hand carved detail in the entrance hall alone. They made their way to the dining room where couples were already sitting and talking to one another. Hermione found her name on one of the plates and sat down. Unfortunately, Draco had the seat next to her.

"Hello Ms…"

"Oh, call me Kate" Hermione said extending her hand to the lady she was sitting next to. The woman looked to be around thirty or a bit older and was stunning. The man she was sitting next to wasn't half bad either.

"I'm Helen. It's nice to meet you. I presume you are from England?" the lady asked.

"Yes. I'm here on some work related business".

"Oh. What, may I ask, do you do?"

"I'm the co founder of Glimmer Corporation. I don't if you've heard of it? It's a diamond company?"

"Oh yes, of course I have heard of it! Look, I'm wearing one of your creations right now," she said and held out her hand. A gold diamond encrusted bracelet was sitting there.

"Yes, that is one of our finest makes. This is my partner, Paul. Paul, this is Helen. Sorry, what field do you or your partner work in, if you don't mind me asking" Hermione asked politely as Draco shook hands with Helen.

The conversation continued along that line for the next fifteen minutes. Draco sat there during that time feeling idle and waiting for the food to arrive. He thought he had heard his stomach growl at least ten times in the past ten minutes. Finally dinner was served. It was more a feast fit for a king, but there was no royalty present in the room.

Draco beamed and began to eat. Unlike Hogwarts where everyone would help themselves from the communal plate, the patron's food appeared on the many dishes in front of each person and they simply kept refilling themselves. Draco was sitting next to a young blonde who was eyeing him quite frequently. She was about the same age as Draco and was apparently with her parents who were conversing with the other people.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Paul" Draco said sexily and gave her offered hand a small kiss. The blonde smiled.

"My name is Rosalind. Pleasure to meet you," she purred. Draco smirked. He was beginning to like this woman more by the second.

"Do you know anyone here?" Draco asked.

"No. to tell you the truth, I am quite bored. I would much rather… leave" she said looking at him lustily.

"I would love to accompany you but the guests may miss us," Draco said winking at her.

"Yes, you're right. But once dinner is over…" she left the rest of that sentence up in the air. Draco smiled knowingly at her and even more so when he felt a hand on his thigh. It was moving its way up and then slowly back down, moving ever closer to the slow growing bulge in his pants. He grasped her hand hastily and let it go away from him. She pouted at him.

"We don't want to attract any unwanted attention now do we," he said slightly crossly. Her father (or so he assumed) was glaring at them both. Rosalind pouted once again and returned to her food.

After another hour of mindless chatter and dessert, the plates disappeared and the lights dimmed slightly. People automatically stood and headed towards the door still chatting happily. About half the patrons got their coats and left. The rest milled about, talking less and less to people until the last couple who appeared to be leaving, did. Hermione and Draco thought it wise to hang around, going of the little tip Rosalind had given Draco about something happening after dinner.

"Please make your way to the dining room immediately" a loud booming voice echoed across the hall. About fifty or so people entered and to Hermione's surprise, it was filled with sleek black wooden chairs all facing a platform. Hermione and Draco sat down near the back in the shadows. They were soon joined by Hermione's dinner company, Helen.

"Oh! I didn't know you were involved. So sorry. If I had known…"

"That's quite alright. I wasn't sure about your status either and there could have been unfriendly ears listening tonight" Hermione lied. She hoped that Helen would buy this.

"Of course, of course. So, when did you start coming to the meetings? I've never seen you at one before."

Hermione began to panic but was saved by the loud voice that had ushered them into the dining room.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. I see we have dwindled slightly in numbers but hopefully they were forced to retreat tonight. We all know the consequences otherwise." Hermione now saw that the voice belonged to a middle aged prestigious looking man. He pointed his wand at the man sitting on the far left in the front. "Begin".

The man at whom the wand was pointed at stood up. "Serge Wietker. Head of Cauldron Potions Co." the man standing at the front pointed at the lady sitting next to the man then. She recited her name and occupation. There was another man sitting at the side of the stage during all this apparently checking people off. Hermione looked at Draco and by the shocked look on his face, figured he had also found out what was happening.

"We need to do something fast," Hermione whispered. "We still have a bit of time before they get to us, but not much." As Hermione said this, the man at the front pointed to someone a few seats away from them.

"Ok, we need to do something now!" Hermione said urgently.

"Calm down." Draco pulled something out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"From my family. Now hurry up and get under it while he's not looking." Hermione ducked under the cloak Draco had produced and they walked quietly out of the room. Hermione turned back to see Helen and found her looking around in disbelief.

They exited the building and got into a cab. They rode in silence until the cab pulled up in front of their apartment.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione wailed once they were in the room.

"How would I know Granger? Now just stop your whinging and we'll figure this out in the morning." Draco looked so beat down and tired that Hermione couldn't bring herself to throw back a sour comment.

'What! Am I going soft on him now or something? Because he sure as hell doesn't deserve it. Although he did bail us out of this one' Hermione thought.

"Hey Malfoy. You did a good job tonight. Maybe we can turn you into an auror yet" Hermione said genuinely. Draco just looked at her in surprise.

A/N: hello people. I know I haven't update for ages and that's because I kind of… forgot about the story? (sheepish look) well, this one is very boring, I know but trust me. It will get more interesting and there will be a bit more D/H interaction.

Until then…


	4. It's a Date

Draco awoke the next morning to a dull pounding in his head. That pounding turned out to be his alarm. He hadn't got much sleep that night. He was thinking of ways Hermione and himself could get out of this mess. It was likely that the woman Hermione had become so chummy with would have told others and now they would be on the lookout for them.

He rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower. Hermione in the meantime was suddenly awoken by her alarm going off. She had gotten more sleep than Draco by drinking an instant sleep potion. She realised that there was no point in fretting over the dilemma all night and it was better to think it through with a clear head the next morning.

Once the cleaning rituals were complete, Hermione and Draco could be found sitting opposite each other at the dining table, picking at their breakfast.

"Have you thought of anything?" Hermione asked after a long silence.

"A bit. Maybe we could contact the leader of this clan directly and talk to him. Explain we didn't know what was happening at the start, but are now eager to learn" Draco suggested.

"Are you kidding? We'd be killed on the spot! These people don't take mercy and I doubt very much that they are stupid."

"I never said it was going to be easy, but we have to try. And after all. All we really have to do is put you in a tight fitting dress that shows a bit of cleavage. If you have any of course." Draco muttered the last bit but Hermione heard it all the same.

"I am not going anywhere dressed as a whore!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine. We'll demonstrate our incompetence to Fudge and everyone else at the Ministry." Hermione scowled. He was right. "Look, there is a fundraiser to be held tonight and I bet you anything there will be a meeting after. We will go and introduce ourselves. If worse comes to worse, I'll get a portkey from Fudge beforehand and keep it in my pocket. They can't stop that."

"Ok. But this is going to be very dangerous you know."

"Yeah I know" Draco said. Silence filled them again.

"I'm going into Mazorg today," Hermione said after she had finished her breakfast. "You know, to pick out an outfit and all."

"Yeah, and to see Tim," Draco added snidely.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok. Then you wouldn't mind if I joined you. I'll just go and get changed," Draco said and walked briskly into his room, leaving Hermione open mouthed. It had of course been her intention to see Tim again, but she wasn't going to give Draco another reason to get her kicked of this mission.

Hermione and Draco had been walking around Mazorg for a while now, and every attempt Hermione made to shake Draco off failed.

"You know, I'm feeling kind of hungry. I think I'll go and get something from that bar we went to the other day. Care to join me?" Draco asked. He was smirking at her.

"Fine, if you want to go, I'll come along," Hermione said blushing slightly. They entered the busy pub and made their way to a couple of free bar stools. Hermione looked around slightly, trying not to look to obvious.

"What can I get you?" Hermione turned to face the speaker excitedly but her grin fell. It was a different man with a grumpy expression.

"I'll just have a bowl of chips and a butterbeer please," Hermione said dejectedly.

"I'll have the same," Draco said. "Looks like he's not here."

"Who?" Hermione said innocently.

"Kate! How are you? Have you already ordered?" Tim's voice rang out.

Hermione looked up with a large grin plastered on her face. "Yeah. How was the concert?"

"It was pretty good. I ended up going with some friends and they had a bit too much to drink, so that dampened the evening. How was your… was it a party?"

"Yeah, it was ok. A bit boring. It was more of a business event." They looked at each other in silence, not knowing what else to say. If Hermione hadn't been so engrossed in Tim, she would have noticed the look on Draco's face. He wasn't happy. Just then the chips arrived.

"Here is your order. Tim, do I pay you to stand around talking to customers?" the man said angrily. Tim shrugged his shoulders at Hermione and walked to a table.

"What do you see in him?" Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"I mean, you obviously like him. But he isn't that good looking and he works in a bar! He doesn't even smell amazing or anything."

"I don't judge people by their appearance, although he is hot, I judge them by personality, something that you don't have."

"At least I have everything else. Wealth, status and dashing looks. And if you haven't noticed, I am the one that has women hanging of me. The only women hanging off Tim, is you."

Tim walked back over then. "Look, I can't talk long, but there is the fundraiser or something going on tonight, and I've been invited. They're really boring, but I was hoping you could come with me?" Tim asked. Hermione looked surprised but quickly hid it.

"Which one are you going to?" she asked.

"It's for the new children's hospital that has opened, I don't even remember the name," he said.

"That's where we've been invited tonight!" Hermione exclaimed. "So yes, I would love to go with you." Tim beamed.

"Great. Just give me your address and I'll pick you up at 7.30."

"I think it's better if we meet you there," Hermione said. "It's just so that Paul doesn't have to get there by himself. He is shocking with directions."

"That's alright," Tim said. "He can come with us." Hermione smiled and gave him their address.

"Ok then, it's a date!" Tim grinned and walked to wait another table.

"What the hell did you just do?" Draco hissed.

"I just got us a lead. Don't you think it is a little bit strange that Tim is over here holidaying and working at a very popular bar, and then he is also invited to a high class event? I think he may be spying like us for his ministry."

"Or he could be a part of the group," Draco said. Hermione scoffed.

Draco shrugged and continued eating.

Later that night Hermione was waiting in the living room for Tim to arrive. She was wearing a strapless dark red dress that did push up her bust a little. She put a black coat over, feeling self conscious. Draco emerged from his room wearing a suit with a gold tie tonight.

"Take off the coat," Draco said.

"What?"

"Take of the coat. I want to see whether the dress is appropriate and add something to it," he said doing up his cuffs.

Hermione took the coat off and Draco froze for a second. She looked even better than the last time she wore a dress. Hermione had worn her hair up today so it showed off a bit more flesh. Draco snapped out of his trance and walked up to her. He went behind her and Hermione felt something being draped about her neck. She wasn't really interested in that though. Draco was standing so close to her and his scent combined with his cold fingers brushing along the back of her neck was making her slightly light headed.

Draco was feeling pretty much the same way. He took his time doing up the clasp. When he pulled away they both let out the breath they didn't know they'd been holding. Hermione walked over to the mirror in the hall to see a necklace shining back at her. It was quite thick and heavy owing to the hundred of diamonds glittering back at her. She gasped.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"My mother left a lot of jewellery to me, and I didn't think it was safe in the house. Beside's, we need to make you look more wealthy and sophisticated."

Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione quickly put on her coat and opened the door. Tim was standing there holding a bunch of flowers. He stared at her initially when she opened the door, but then gave her the flowers.

"You look beautiful," he said as Hermione put the flowers in a vase.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," Hermione said blushing. He grinned and took her arm. Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach, but realised that it was nothing compared to when Draco put her necklace on earlier.

A/N: ok, that took me ages to update, I know and I am so sorry! I keep forgetting I'm even writing one! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll hopefully update soon. Please review, and criticise if constructive.


End file.
